


My goddess

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Hot tender night with Ignis





	My goddess

Ignis had been busy for months on end not being able to spend a lot of time with you and he knew you felt lonely, Sure you had your friends and your own job but as your lover he found that he would have to make it up to you. So he booked a room in the Galdin Quay the weekend. He didn't tell you where you were going till you got there, didn't tell you what you were doing till you where in your room.

"Trust me.." He had said as he undressed the both of you, pressing a chaste kiss on your lips as he gently lead you to lay down on the bed.

His hands gently ran down your sides down to your hips, then back up your abdomen, until they were cupping your breasts. Giving your nipples a teasing squeeze until he leaned down, taking one in his mouth, swirling his tongue over your nipple until it got hard moving on your other one to give it the same treatment. You wanted to touch him, wanting to make him feel good too, however when you reached down he took your hands placing a kiss on both before shaking his head, causing you to withdraw them. Laying them by your head.

"Tonight is all about you." He whispered, pressing another kiss on your lips, making a trail to your neck, giving one spot more attention as he latched onto your neck, giving it a teasing such before resuming his way down. With every kiss he whispered how much he loves you all the way until he reached your mound. Ignis kissed your inner thighs slowly pushing them apart."Prop your legs up a little love."You did and he put some pillows under the sides of your knees to rest on.

Smiling Ignis put both of his hands on your inner thighs, teasing your folds with his thumbs for a bit seeing you bit your lips, a blush on your face seeing your lover so close to your heat. Gently he nudged your folds revealing your entrance." S-Stop staring.. It's...embarrassing.." He chuckled shaking his head." How can I when every part of you is so incredibly beautiful.."  He scooted closer his mouth latching onto your heat. "F-fuck."You gasped feeling his tongue slide inside of you, your mouth falling open as your head tilted back"Astrals...aah..Ignis!"

One of your hands shot to his hair the other clutching the pillow as he thrust and twisted his tongue inside of you making you cry out, soon he added two fingers into the mix, that being too much as your body trembled feeling his fingers curl into your sweet spot several times until waves of intense pleasure made you see a flash of while until you came back down from your high feeling Ignis lapping your essence up like it was his favorite drink." Ohoh Astrals..that was..Ignis you were.." You tried to find a word for it, but found yourself speechless. It felt good..really good, but you wanted more.

Propping yourself up on your elbow you gave his hair a slight tug to make Ignis raise his head, your core throbbing seeing the glistening of your slick on his lips." Yes my love?.." He saw the look in your eyes and was but all too happy to indulge you...if you said out loud what you wanted him to do."Please..." You blushed not sure if you wanted to say this despite Ignis having been your lover for over five years. There were some kinks you were afraid to share with him as you didn't want him to be appalled by then and leave you."No..it's ..You probably wouldn't.."

Ignis took the hand you had in his hair bringing it to his mouth kissing your fingertips. " Tell me and I'll let you know..we've been together for over five years...please tell me?" 

Taking a deep breath you needed." Ignis..breed me.." You saw his eyes widen, looking down you saw his semi-hard rock grow rock hard in a flash. Silently his form crawled on top of you claiming your lips in a deep kiss, tongues tangling for what seemed to be an eternity until both your bodies screamed needing oxygen, forcing Ignis to pull away from the kiss."Are you sure my love?"He caressed your cheek feeling you nod into his hand."I want you Ignis...to make love to me, shoot your cum deep inside of me and knock me up.. I want your babies Ignis. " You pulled him into another kiss, wrapping your legs around his waist  feeling him sink into your wet heat, your walls fluttering around his cock as your body was still recovering from your orgasm.

But you didn't want to wait, you had been wanting this for a while now and your patience was gone. as was Ignis's who began thrusting into you at an insanely rough and fast past his brain fueled by wanting to impregnate you, the need to do so only growing stronger with every time he felt the tip of his cock press up against your cervix, your moans  turning him on even more if at all possible."Fuc..FUckk! IGnis! ..AH..." You felt your toes curl as your orgasm started to build again at an accelerated rate "You're so...Deep...Ngh..fffuck.." You dug your nails into his skin from pure ecstasy  your head falling back on your pillow as you were driven into another orgasm.

Feeling your walls flutter and tighten around him drove him over the edge,pressing his cock firmly against your cervix he shot his seed deep inside your womb, grinding against you to give you every drop. The sexiest loudest moan having torn its way out of his throat when he did that. His eyes closed, hair matted against his face while his mouth hung open. It was almost enough to send you over the edge for a third time. 

Ignis lowered himself on top of you, kissing your lovingly."Are you alright my love?"You nodded with a big smile." That was really hot Ignis.." You laughed as he kissed your cheek. "I'm glad I was able to please you..."

Ignis might've been busy a lot but when he wanted to make it up to you. He would make it up to you ten fold!


End file.
